Twisted Nerve
by Shadow ScytheX
Summary: Named after the infamous Kill Bill whistle What happens when you wake up on board a ship, with no memories but somebody else's, and a voice in your head? A whole lotta' , none of it good. Read and review, if you want.


**_Twisted Nerve_**

**By Shadow ScytheX**

Summary: Ooh… How should I describe this? Alex wakes up in a strange place... on a ship deck. He finds himself in an unusual set of robes, with two sickles attached to his back, and an unusual sword at his side. He can't remember anything more than his name, and the fact that a permanent tune is stuck in his head... An enchanting, antagonizing, tormenting whistle.

Alex groaned as he felt the gentle rocking of the ship from his bed. He stood up, and swayed.

_So I'm on a ship..._

_I guess you are._

_The hell!?_ Alex then began to panic... _I'm hearing voices?_

_You bet your ass you are._

He then looked around... _My name is... Alex. And that's all I know._

_Hmm... Very soon. Your memories will come soon. But the memories of others will come too._

_And you are?_

_Well, I'm a ghost, and you're possessed. DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN!_

Alex then instinctively reached for his shin, but then stopped. _And why should I!?_

_That free will of yours may be the only thing that kept her from finishing the job._

_What do you mean?_

_You'll see..._

Alex then clutched his forehead in pain. "All I remember is a whistle... It drives me INSANE!"

All of a sudden, one of the crew members walked in. "Excuse me? Sir, is there somebody in here?"

Alex then looked up and down appraisingly at the man. "Pretty hospitable for a pirate."

"Don't let the eyepatch fool you, I'm still an apprentice. See? I even have an eye under there." The man then lifted a strand of aqua-colored hair, revealing a gaudy patch, and he flipped it up, revealing an unusual red eye.

"Intriguing... I never would've thought to have met a Lemurian here."

"Excuse me, sir?" 

"...I mean Aiel. I have no idea where Lemurian came from."

"You must be confused... Sir, let me take you to your items. No doubt you would like those back?" He then left the room.

"What's your name?"

"Why, I'm Leon Picard. Future pirate extraordinaire!"

"That name suits you... A strong name, but kind at the same time. Say, any idea where I am?"

"Why, you're in the middle of the Andoran Sea! We found you adrift a few days ago. Now, get over here so we don't have to call around the corner all the time."

*~**_One Eventful Outfitting Later...._**~*

Alex then tilted his head awkwardly in the mirror. "Are you sure I had this stuff with me?"

Leon then grinned at him. "Yep. What I can't puzzle out is the staff, the sword, and two scythes."

"They're Zanghal."

"Right, right, my bad. My playmates as a child were medicine, axes, and the language of the Sea Folk. I was never big on pole-arms."

Alex then looked down at the sword. It seemed to be more of a ceremonial object than anything else. "This is... A Mumeito, I imagine. But the hourglass in its hilt puzzles me to no end."

_Oh, I imagine you'll find that useful... Or die trying to master it. Hopefully, something will jumpstart your memory._

"So, where are we going? And what's a fine Aielman like you doing on a boat?"

"Firstly, we're going to Tanchico. Secondly, I have no intention of telling you. I'm curious about that sword... When you can tell me why you seem to know less about it than I do, we'll talk."

_Hmph. Like he'll believe me._

_Odds are, he won't. But make him a companion; he seems to be a genuinely nice guy._

_Eh, I suppose he is..._ "Well, when will we be docking?"

A voice then called from the back of the ship. "Not for a few days, ladies!"

Alex then shifted to one side, allowing him to peer at the shouting man. "And who are you?"

"My name is Garet! Gerald Alfonso Garet the Second, to be precise."

Alex then felt his hand naturally shift towards his staff.

"Yarr, matey, do ye be expectin' to take me down?" He then added, in a suspiciously Taraboner accent, "I'm a pirate, and are you trying to intimidate me?"

"I think you should be. I have little to no hesitation about wiping that grin off of your face, tearing off that fake eyepatch, and skullfucking you to death. So, shall we make the rest of the trip more enjoyable?"

Garet and Leon tore off their own eyepatches, half in awe, and half in fear. "You're an odd one, recluse." Leon then gave him a grin. "Let's make the best of things, shall we?"

"You're on my good side, but only as long as I can keep an eye on you. I like your style."

Alex then stalked off, boots making a soft 'plop' as he stalked across the deck. He then smirked, and shouted over his shoulder some last parting words:

"Garet, Picard... Fuck off!" 

**_~FIN._**

**__**

So... Tell me if you like it or not... Or if I should just go back into retirement. If you flame me, you must fill out this specialized form:

**Dear Fanfic Creator, or better referred as:  
[ ] Clueless Newbie  
[ ] Loser  
[ ] Spammer  
[ ] 12 year old  
[ ] Pervert  
[ ] Nerd  
[ ] l337 d00d/"vet"  
[ ] Other: illegal immigrant  
[ ] None of the above  
  
You Are Being Flamed Because  
[ ] You posted a Nudity thread (anime or normal).  
[ ] You whine like a female dog.  
[ ] You bumped a thread from the last page.  
[ ] You started an off-topic thread.  
[ ] You posted a "YOU ALL SUCK" message .  
[ ] You don't know which forum to post in.  
[ ] You posted false information (or lack thereof).  
[ ] You posted something totally uninteresting.  
[ ] You double posted.  
[ ] You posted a message all written in CAPS (oR aLtErNaTe CaPs).  
[ ] You posted an X Y thread. LAME.  
[ ] I don't like your tone of voice.  
[ ] Continuous Bumping  
  
To Repent, You Must:  
[ ] Give up your Xbox LIVE Internet account(I need it)  
[ ] Bust up your modem with a hammer and eat it  
[ ] Jump into a bathtub while holding your monitor  
[ ] Actually post something relevant  
[ ] Be my love slave  
[ ] Apologize to everybody on this forum  
than, [ ] Go stand in the middle of an intersection  
  
In Closing, I'd Like to Say:  
[ ] Get a life  
[ ] Never post again  
[ ] I pity your dog  
[ ] I think your IQ must be 6  
[ ] Take your crap somewhere else  
[ ] Do us all a favor and jump into some industrial equipment  
[ ] Go play Dress-Up Barbie Online™  
[ ] All of the above**


End file.
